There are culture apparatuses that culture culture materials such as cells and microorganisms in incubators. Such a culture apparatus is provided with a heater to heat the inside of the incubator in which a humidification water reservoir is put. For example, the inside of the incubator is kept at a predetermined temperature (for example, 37° C.) and a predetermined humidity (for example, 95% RH) corresponding to the predetermined temperature by controlling the heater.
For example, there is a disclosed culture apparatus that has a bottom heater for heating water in a humidification water reservoir, a heater for heating the inside of an incubator other than the humidification water reservoir, and another heater attached to a heat insulating door hinged on a heat insulating box main body in an openable and closable manner. The three kinds of heaters are independently controlled to keep the temperature of the water in the humidification water reservoir lower than the temperature inside the incubator, so that supersaturated water inside the incubator is returned to the humidification water reservoir, thus suppressing condensation (for example, refer to Patent Literature 1).
This culture apparatus is provided with a temperature sensor to detect the temperature inside the incubator and another temperature sensor to detect an ambient temperature. The three kinds of heaters are independently controlled on the basis of the detection results of the two temperature sensors.